Teddy Al
by Anniih
Summary: Inglaterra tiene un peluche: Teddy Al. Lo quiere mucho y le hace cosas, que suele hacerle a Estados Unidos también. Pero Estados Unidos, cree que Inglaterra le infiel con un tal Teddy Al. Decide investigar. *CrackFic! UKxUS; UKxTeddyAl ? *


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz, incluye a Teddy Al, pero Teddy Al es de Inglaterra. Estados Unidos también es de Inglaterra. Los dos son de Inglaterra.

**Advertencias: **Crack-Fic, Random, lo que sea. Contenido sexual con Teddy Al y Alfred. ¿Trío?. ¿Ooc?

**Pareja **_(si es que se le puede llamar así)_**:** UKxTeddyAl. UKxUSA. UKxUSAxTeddyAl.

_Si no se dan cuenta, "Teddy Al" hace referencia a Alfred. Así que pueden tomarlo como un UKxUS(?) xD_

_**No me hago responsable de cegueras o traumas.**_

.

* * *

><p><strong>(`·.·• <strong>**Teddy Al ****•·.·´)**

**-.-.-.-.-**

Inglaterra tiene un peluche y siempre duerme con él. Lo ha bautizado como **Teddy Al**.

El único que sabe el nombre de su osito de peluche es Francia, porque una vez lo pilló haciéndole cosas sucias y fue en el día de los inocentes. Como no olvidar aquel día donde todos andaban vestidos afeminadamente y algunos en paños menores, y uno de ellos fue Estados Unidos. Andaba con la misma ropa que usa Inglaterra cuando anda ebrio.

Cuando Inglaterra lo vio, se excitó. Sí, se excitó, y es por eso acercó la mano a la región vital del menor con el argumento de que se veía _condenadamente _bien.

Pobre Alfred, estaba tan avergonzado. Más lo estará cuando sepa que su antiguo tutor posee un peluche con su nombre y que le hace cosas sucias, como lo hace con el mismo Alfred.

Las cosas que hace Arthur con Teddy Al solo lo saben él y Francia. Por suerte Francia ha mantenido la boca sellada, prefiere que Estados Unidos lo sepa de la misma boca del británico.

Esa boca que suele besar a Teddy Al en las noches, sobre todo cuando extraña a Alfred. Porque Alfred no siempre está, ¿saben? Y a Arthur no le queda otra que satisfacerse con Teddy Al.

Es que, es imposible no caer ante las sensaciones que le produce Teddy Al. Es tan igual a su Alfred, tan igual. Por eso le llama Teddy Al, por Alfred.

Y por eso mismo le tiene tanto aprecio, tanto amor.

Lo abraza en las noches.

Lo abraza cuando hay una nueva pelea con Estados Unidos, que siempre suelen ser por tonterías infantiles.

Lo abraza para darle las buenas noches.

Lo abraza para llorar, para contarle sus penas.

Lo abraza para decirle "¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota!"

Lo abraza para amarlo.

Lo abraza al tener cosas sucias. Y cuando le hace cosas sucias, al acabar siempre lo limpia, lo baña, le quita todo lo terminado. Jamás lo dejaría sucio con todo el rastro de blanco.

Lo cuida mucho para volver a abrazarlo.

Para tocarlo.

Le acaricia esa piel de peluche tan suave que llega a erizar la suya.

Aspira el aroma a limpieza mientras se posa encima de Teddy Al.

Y lo voltea mirando esos apreciables botones azules que le hacen recordar el más mínimo detalle de su americano.

Y lo besa. No le importa si Teddy Al no abra la boca. Se hace la idea de que si lo hace, de que es Estados Unidos quien pone resistencia totalmente ruborizado. Le fascina verlo resistir, se ve tan _lindo_, que aumenta su apetito sexual en hacerlo una vez más suyo.

Se mueve contra las sabanas tratando de que su entrepierna roce en la misma cama, porque Teddy Al no tiene piernas largas, es muy bajito de estatura, no como lo Alfred.

Su respiración se acelera.

―Alfred…Alfred…estoy duro…quiero entrar en ti…

Luego de sus siguientes palabras subidas de tono, le comienza hacer cosas muy sucias y malas a Teddy Al, creyendo que es su Alfred. De verdad esas mismas cosas sucias y malas le hace a Alfred, incluso cuando lo llama por el nombre. Aunque…últimamente Inglaterra anda extraño al hacerle el amor a Estados Unidos.

Muy _extraño._

En estos últimos siete meses Arthur ha llamado a Alfred, Teddy Al. A Teddy Al lo ha llamado a Alfred. ¿Quién entiende eso? Alfred no lo entiende que quedaba helado, pensativo debajo del cuerpo del mayor mientras este embestía tan concentrado que no se daba cuenta de sus menciones erróneas.

Cree que Inglaterra le es infiel con un tal Teddy Al. Y por raro que parezca, al estadounidense se le hace curioso que se llame "Al". Sea como sea, es su deber averiguar quién es ese tipo que le está robando a su cejudo inglés. Es su deber como novio, como héroe.

Entonces decide ir donde Francia. Nadie más que él puede saber, siempre anda metiéndose donde no lo llaman.

Espera un rato y Francis lo recibe.

Le cuenta lo que sucede con el tal Teddy Al.

Francia le dice que debe ir a la casa de Inglaterra si quiere saber la verdad, pero que sea en la noche, es donde más ruidos hacen.

Estados Unidos no entiende lo último. Hace caso y va donde el mayor.

Nunca debió ir. Nunca.

Ahora sus ojos azules puestos en los verdes de su pareja y en los botones azules de ese peluche lo tienen petrificado.

Es porque Teddy Al está sentando en el vientre de Arthur.

Un Arthur desnudo.

Y un Teddy Al… ¿desnudo?

Sí, Alfred los pilló con las manos en la masa, con el rostro rojo al solo mirarlos en ese acto tan… ¡Arg!

― ¡¿Qué significa esto? ¡¿Arthur, qué es esto? ¡Pensaba que me amabas!

― ¡A-Alfred! ¡Te lo puedo explicar!

― ¡¿Ese osito es Teddy Al? ¡Lo haces con un osito! ¡Eres un ositófilo!

― ¡Déjame explicarte!

Inglaterra desesperadamente, desnudo y ruborizado al extremo, corre donde el menor para explicar la situación con Teddy Al.

No le es infiel a Alfred. Porque para Arthur, Teddy Al y Alfred son los mismos.

Entonces cuando Arthur tiene intimidad con Teddy Al, es con Alfred, y porque lo extraña. Sería caer bajo si se masturbara teniendo en sus pensamientos al menor.

Estados Unidos entiende y acierta preguntándose por qué demonios el inglés sigue desnudo mientras le da explicaciones si ya entendió todo. De repente le dan ganas de mirar a Teddy Al. Definitivamente no le agrada ese peluche, pero no puede hacer nada si a Inglaterra le hace feliz tener otro Alfred. Por lo menos sabe que ese osito solo es para satisfacer, nada más.

Arthur…

…con Teddy Al es solamente sexo.

…con Alfred es hacer el amor.

Alfred sonríe.

Arthur decide vestirse al fin, sin que haya terminado su orgasmo. Bah, no importa. Sin embargo, el menor se da cuenta.

―Todavía estás…erecto.

―Ah…así parece.

― ¿No quieres…hacerlo?

― ¿Eh?

―Como dijiste que no siempre estoy contigo…tal vez está sea la ocasión. ―se rasca la mejilla, un tanto tímido pero dispuesto.

―Yo… ¿no te molesta después de lo ocu-?

―No. ―interrumpe respondiendo, mostrando un surcado de labios, procediendo a desabotonarse la camisa ante la presencia desconcertada del inglés y del inocente peluche que sigue en la cama, dejado de lado.

Estados Unidos se recuesta en la cama, siguiendo en desnudarse, esperando que Inglaterra venga con sus sucias intenciones. Inglaterra no se hace esperar, su pantalón le aprieta tanto que se despoja de sus prendas para posarse encima del menor, nombrándolo, decirle correctamente su nombre: Alfred. No Teddy Al.

Hablando de Teddy Al, sigue en su posición inmóvil, escuchando los gemidos mezclados de los países. Aguantando las ganas de unirse gracias a los malditos movimientos de la condenada cama contra la pared. Una y otra vez. Choque, choque.

Y es cuando Arthur observa a un solitario Teddy Al, sin dejar de entrar ni salir en el americano. Ladea la cabeza y mira al menor. Sonríe de lado.

― ¿Quieres experimentar algo nuevo, Alfred? ―esa sonrisa no le causa mucha gracia.

― ¿Ex-Experimentar qué?

―Conocer lo que puede hacer Teddy Al.

― ¡¿Con ese impostor?

Aquel grito lo oye hasta Francia, ya adivinando que ese par lo pasará muy bien. Siente tanta envidia. ¡Ya sabe que hacer! Le hará una visita a España, luego llamará a Prusia. Muy buena idea.

Aún en el grito de Estados Unidos, se convierte en placer. Por primera vez conoce las propiedades de Teddy Al.

Arthur tiene mucha razón con que Teddy Al es para satisfacer, no para hacer el amor. A pesar en estar en el trío, es una mezcla entre ambas sensaciones reveladas por Inglaterra.

Inglaterra le cuenta todo, donde debe tocar y que no debe hacer. Porque Teddy Al también tiene sus puntos y secretos.

Pero lo que jamás dirá Arthur a Alfred, que Teddy Al tiene un secreto que nadie más lo sabe aparte del dueño, ya que él se lo creó.

Y es, que Teddy Al tiene un orificio en su piel de atrás, que el mismo Arthur creó con unas tijeras. Ya saben para que es.

Alfred no lo sabrá nunca. No le interesa saber más cosas sobre Teddy Al.

¿Pero saben algo? Alfred también tiene sus secretos. Uno de ellos es…

Alfred tiene un peluche llamado Teddy Ar.

Algún día podrían hacer un cuarteto.

Porque Teddy Ar y Teddy Al, solo son para el sexo.

Porque Arthur y Alfred, solo son para hacer el amor.

Y vivieron felices para siempre.

Fin.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Estaba escribiendo un Franadá y se me ocurrió esto. Nada que ver con lo relacionado, pero necesitaba escribirlo antes de que se fuera la idea. Sé que Arthur hace cositas malas con Teddy Al. Toda fan's del USxUK o UKxUS lo sabe perfectamente(xD). Y como dice en las últimas líneas, los ositos son para satisfacer. Arthur y Alfred (o como sea el orden) es para hacer el amor…entre ellos dos ¬¬

Yo apoyo la noción UKxTeddyAlxUSAxTeddyAr(?) Okey, no tomen en cuenta mi locura xD pero sí el TeddyArxTeddyAl o viceversa, me pregunto qué saldrá de ahí xD

Es bastante distorsionado, crack, random, lo que sea. Solo fue para la diversión sana. Espero que ustedes se hayan divertido, como lo hice escribiendo ^^

Saludos a ustedes. Gracias por leer. ¡Nos vemos!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
